Denial
by Ennathrae
Summary: The defining characteristic, the very thing that makes Batman who he is, is his ability of denial and restraint. Superman tries to change that. SLASH. Rated M for sexual content.


**Hey guys! So...this is my very first one-shot about these two... I'm a huge fan of this pairing and will probably write more so this is a sort of...you could say an origin story. Any upcoming stories will draw reference from this to a small extent.**

* * *

He thought about it. He thought about it before, but never quite so intensely. Or so often for that matter. Since their last encounter with the Injustice League he was unable to clear his head and think straight. All he seemed to care about was Superman. Thoughts of the Kryptonian's recent behavior have invaded his mind and started interfering with everything he did, both as Batman and Bruce Wayne. It has reached a point in which one of the Falcone's mooks managed to get a drop on him and would it not be for Nightwing, he would have been beaten to a bloody pulp by a common thug. Something was definitely wrong here.

Why was the Boy Scout so important to him all of a sudden? Sure, over the years they have learned to trust each other and formed a beautiful friendship, but Batman was never the one to put personal matters over his work. On the other hand, he couldn't deny that the Kryptonian was acting far too strange these days. At least whenever he was around him. He wouldn't talk to him unless absolutely necessary and seemed to be avoiding him whenever they were off-duty. Superman, easily the friendliest member of the League...

He moved away from the monitor. It was hopeless. He didn't know what bothered him more, the fact that he worried about the big guy, or the fact that he couldn't figure out the reason for this overwhelming concern. He reached for his comm-link. Superman was currently on monitor duty at the Watchtower and he intended to make him talk, even if it meant dropping a chunk of kryptonite down the alien's tights.

* * *

„You seem very absent-minded." said J'onn dryly. „Is something bothering you?" He glanced at his team mate sitting in front of one of the many monitors. He hardly said a word since they entered the room and it almost seemed as if he was frozen in position. Intense blue eyes glued to the screen, arms resting limply in his lap, his glorious red cape draped over the seat. He seemed to be oblivious to everything around him.

„You don't wish to talk about it. I understand." said the Martian as he turned his attention back to the monitors.

Damn right he didn't want to talk about it. He couldn't. Not after what happened during the last battle with the Injustice League. His mind drifted off as he remembered the instance only to be abruptly brought back into the present by an incoming transmission from his comm-link. Shivers ran down his spine as he heard a familiar low voice speak up: „Superman, I need to talk to you. It's important." He tensed up in his seat: „I'm on duty. Can't it wait?"

„Monitor duty. J'onn can handle that. Meet me in the cave."

„But-"

„Now."

He let out a deep sigh. „Batman called. Says it's important. Can you-"

„Go." said the Martian, without moving his eyes from the screen.

* * *

Ten minutes passed since he spoke with Superman and still there was no sign of him. It was unlike him to stall...he was definitely hiding something. One didn't have to be the world's greatest detective to figure that one out. Nevertheless, Batman remained patient. He knew that the Kryptonian couldn't pretend to be on his way forever. He stared at the monitor, browsing through the files he's been working with, out of habit more than anything else. He managed to briefly scan one more before he heard a nigh-inaudible rustle of fabric and felt a slight shift in the air, two undeniable signs of Superman's presence.

„What took you?" he greeted, without turning from the computer.

„What's so important that it couldn't wait until I'm off-duty?" Superman shot back, a hint of fake amusement in his tone.

Batman turned to him raising an eyebrow under the cowl. „Drop the act, I know something's bothering you."

„What are you talking about? I'm fine." said Superman, trying desperately to cover up his nervousness. He was never very good at hiding his emotions and he knew that Batman would see right through him, but still he tried.

„You've been acting unlike yourself since the last mission." Batman continued as if he hasn't even heard him. „What is it?"

The Kryptonian blushed darkly. „Unlike myself? What do you mean? I-"

„Don't make me ask again."

„I'm telling you-"

„Clark." Batman interrupted, a hint of warning in his voice. „I mean it.

The taller man looked down and remained silent.

„Well?" he asked, this time clearly irritated.

„I...I'm just worried about you. On the last mission...you almost died back there."

His eyebrow flew even higher. „So did John and Shayera."

„But you're human..."

„So is John."

„He has the ring, you've got nothing to protect you!" The Kryptonian gave him a vicious glare. „And you're just too stubborn to accept my help because you're Batman, the invincible Caped Crusader! You always have to push it until the last second, until you're lying in a pool of your own blood, beaten within an inch of your life! Do you even realize what would your death mean for us!? What would it mean for me!?" His voice turned softer. „Bruce...have you got any idea how much I care about you?"

Batman was genuinely surprised. He has never seen Superman get so intense over anything and before he had a chance to react, the Kryptonian was all over him. He placed his hands on the arms of the chair, leaned in and started kissing the other man on the lips as he shoved his knee into his lap possessively, rendering him almost completely immobilized. Surprise was replaced with outright shock and for the first time in his life, Batman felt completely helpless. With his arms pinned down by the bigger man's strong hands, his crotch stuck almost painfully between his knee and the chair and his mouth gagged by the passionate kiss, all resistance seemed useless. He struggled against the other man's iron grip, in spite of knowing that he was just going to hurt himself and couldn't break free unless the man himself decided to let him go.

The grip around his wrists tightened to a point in which any more struggling would leave bruises and he felt the Kryptonian's entire weight collapse onto him, knocking all the air out of his lungs, along with any fight left in him. While his mind kept screaming to resist, his body couldn't. He managed one more desperate attempt to push the other man off of him before he had to give in. He could feel his muscles relax against his will and was now trying desperately to catch his breath. As if he could read his mind, Superman broke off the kiss and slightly loosened his grip. He only gave him enough room to make sure he doesn't choke and then leaned in again.

Batman was surprised by how soft and tender his lips were, a thing he didn't notice while he was busy struggling. He closed his eyes. It wasn't all that bad... Before he could stop himself, he was returning the kiss and damn, was he enjoying it... He could feel the Kryptonian's hands let go of his wrists and start tracing his body, his touch so warm and gentle...it made him shiver with pleasure. He heard his utility belt fall to the floor and felt the knee lodge between his thighs. Normally, he would consider this an outright attack, but somehow he saw it as no threat in this situation. The Kryptonian finished the invasion of his privacy by pulling the cowl off his face, in spite of knowing how much the other man hated removing it.

Batman's hands flew up, grasping Superman's hair and back. He dug his fingers deep into the black locks, ruffling his normally perfect hairdo. The other man didn't seem to mind at all, in fact, it seemed that he really liked it. He leaned in even closer and intensified the kiss, gently parting Batman's lips with his tongue as if asking for permission. The now unmasked hero was more than willing to oblidge and let him in. Their tongues wrapped around each other, efficiently filling both their mouths.

Batman jerked suddenly as he felt his cock slide out of his suit. He had no idea how did that happen. That goddamn son of a...he must have used his super-speed. He supressed a moan when the other man's hand grabbed his shaft and ran down towards his foreskin, gently pulling it back. No way in hell would he give him anything. He wouldn't let Clark make him his bitch. Ever. He could feel the other man's tongue and lips part with his and before he could do anything to stop him, his cock was trapped inside a surprisingly greedy mouth. The hot saliva spilling all over it was driving him especially crazy and he had to bite down on his lip to restrain himself from moaning. For someone who was supposed to be so pure and virtuous, Clark sure knew how to give one hell of a blowjob. He was sucking him off just right, as if he knew exactly what he liked.

Bruce was unsure of how much more he could take without going insane. He was half-lying, half-sitting there, with his eyes shut tightly, getting harder and harder with every second and it now cost him all his willpower to keep himself from moaning and crying. He could feel Clark's mouth release him and in spite of having his eyes closed, he knew that the other man was right above him. God, he smelled so good...

„Come on, Bruce. Stop it." he heard him say. He could feel his hand touch his chin gently and run up towards his mouth to wipe away the thin stream of blood coming from where he was biting his lip. „I know you like it, I can see it."

„N-no." the other man managed to push out of himself, surprised that he was capable of saying even a single word.

„Don't be so stubborn, you're enjoying the heck out of this."

Amusement was literally oozing from his voice and Bruce knew he was smiling without having to open his eyes. Still, his pigheadedness knew no bounds. Especially when it came to arguments with Clark.

„You can't...make me..." he said, opening his eyes just enough to glare at him.

„I already have." Clark retorted, a mischievous smile spread across his face. „But now I want to hear it."

Without giving Bruce any further room to argue, he pressed his body against his, trapping his bleeding lips in another kiss. He gripped his rock-hard erection and proceeded to tease and tempt him. Bruce took in a shallow breath. He could take it no more and let out a pleasured moan.

Clark's lips curled into a smile. He was satisfied, he won. He knew that Bruce was probably already contemplating various methods of how he's going to kill him once this is over, but for now he didn't care.

* * *

**And that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed it :) Feel free to review, both praise and_ constructive_ criticism are very welcomed and much appreciated!**


End file.
